


Bike Race

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), I.O.I (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bikes, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Racing, Slice of Life, sequel one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: “Okay, why are we wearing tracksuits, trudging our bicycles when it could rain any second?!”That was Somi's complaint as she followed behind Minji as they fought past an icy cold wind.“You'll see.”That was all Minji said in response.
Kudos: 1





	Bike Race

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



> A sequel to a previou one-shot "A Game of Catch Up"  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216434

“Okay, why are we wearing tracksuits, trudging our bicycles when it could rain any second?!”

That was Somi's complaint as she followed behind Minji as they fought past an icy cold wind.

“You'll see.”

That was all Minji said in response.

Somi groaned. This seemed suspicious. In fact, it felt deja vu type of suspicious.

“You have a jacket, right?” Minji suddenly asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I got one.”

Minji had insisted Somi brought something rain appropriate and absolutely no skirts allowed. Well, that all made sense, since they were pushing their bikes through the park for some unknown reason.

“Only 15 minutes late, Minji!”

Hold up, there's something familiar about that guy and the woman standing behind him. Could it be....?

“Almost thought you wouldn't show up.” said Jiyong, ruffling up Minji's hair.

“I knew she would show up.” said Bom, putting her hand out. “I do believe you owe me some money?”

“Pfft, I owe you nothing.”

“A bet's a bet.”

Sighing, Jiyong pulled out his wallet and handed over the amount owed. Bom smiled deviously, sifting through the bills before stuffing it into her pocket.

“Hey, wait a minute!” Somi shouted. “You.... _you_ still owe us a rematch on the court!”

“Sorry, doesn't ring a bell.” That was obvious B.S.

Somi groaned. “Ugh, what sort of scheme do you have under your sleeve this time, _ahjussi?”_

Jiyong could've easily reacted badly to that little snip, but he held himself back. “We're going to have a race.”

“A race?”

“A bike race.” Minji chimed.

“In this weather?” Somi tilted her head, feeling very unsure about this. After all, they got caught in a thunderstorm last reunion.

“This is why I told you to bring proper clothing.” Minji said, throwing Somi's jacket on and flipping the hood over. Somi was blinded for a quick second.

This was insane. Then again, these were _Minji's friends._ She seemed used to this but Somi wasn't quite there yet.

“Guys can't just catch up, streaming a movie or something?” Somi said, hopping onto her bike.

“Nope.” is all Jiyong said in response to that. “Now, let's lay down the rules.”

Jiyong held up his hand, only index finger up, followed by another finger as he laid them all out. “1) The first one that reaches the street vendor wins. 2) No ramming bikes into somebody else's. 3) Aside from those 2, there are no rules.”

“Wait, what?!” Somi didn't like that last part.

Jiyong grinned. “Ready, set....”

Bom already took off. “GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Aish....” Jiyong quickly followed suit.

Without a change in expression, Minji was already gone too.

Somi was stunned. So stunned, she sat there completely motionless on her bike. Once she broke out of her daze, she cursed under her breath before putting the pedal to the medal.

“Woohoo! Having fun yet?” Jiyong grinned, looking back to find Bom behind him.

“I dunno.... are _you?”_ she grinned back. Clearly she had a trick up her sleeve.

As those two deviously tried to outwit each other, Minji pulled ahead of them, causing a splash of water toward their direction.

Somi, witnessing from behind, was a little taken aback by Minji's tactics. She was quiet, didn't boast, didn't taunt or tease, she just pulled ahead whilst weaponizing the water on the ground.

“That....!” Jiyong held his tongue, feeling a chill come over him. Half of his torso was now sopping wet. Oh, he was gonna get her for that.

Bom got the least of Minji's dirty tactic, but she got a good splash in the face no less. She picked up speed, pulling up by Minji's side.

Somi knew she needed to up her game lest she be left behind. She needed to be daring like they were.

A clash of thunder echoed throughout the skies. This was starting to get dangerous like last time, huh?

No matter.

Shifting gears to increase, Somi pedaled harder and faster. She took a detour, picking up more speed by going a bit downhill. Jiyong said no rules, right? He didn't say she had to stay on the same path as everyone else.

Meanwhile, not even noticing her absence, or perhaps assuming she fell way behind, the other 3 fiercely tried to get ahead of the other.

“Hey, Minji!” Jiyong called.

Minji made the mistake of turning her face, only to be greeted by water, causing her to cough.

“Heh, that's what you get for soaking my upper body!”

He had emptied his entire water bottle, shooting it like a canon to her direction.

Unfortunately (for Jiyong), this tactic gave Bom the upperhand. She didn't have many tricks up her sleeve, she was more of an opportunist. She shifted gears and pulled way ahead of both of them during their little spat.

Victory seemed near in sight. Bom could see the street vendor in her view without any sign of either Minji or Jiyong behind her.

Puffed up with a new found confidence, she initiated a final sprint to the finish line. She hopped off her bike, feeling quite proud of herself, until...

“What took you so long?”

There stood Somi, eating a slice of cabbage toast as she leaned against the street vendor.

“H-How did you?!”

A sly smirk curved upon Somi's lips. “I got skills.”

“No way!” Jiyong came to a skidding stop, followed by Minji as they arrived to the scene.

Minji said nothing, but her expression seemed satisfied to Somi's win.

Somi held up her receipt in front of Jiyong's face. “Pay for it.”

“Huh?!”

“I won. This is how much my victory meal cost. The price is what you owe me.”

“Tch, I owe you nothing, little girl.”

“Eh, worth a try.” Somi shrugged, pulling the receipt back.

“I gotta say... that surprised me.” said Bom.

“Jiyong said no rules.” Somi grinned toward Jiyong's direction.

Sighing in defeat, a small smile appeared on Jiyong's face. “You outsmarted us.”

“That I did.”

“Well, unfortunately, now that the race is over, Bom and I need to go.”

“What, why?!”

“Just how it is, little girl.”

So they showed up for a devious bike race, and after that, it's over? No talking, having a meal together, catching up?

“Thanks for another unique memory.” Minji told the two. “I hope we will get an opportunity like this next time.”

“Yeah. Perhaps in a blizzard next time.” Jiyong suggested.

“I'm sitting out of that one.” Bom said.

As the two walked away, Minji patted Somi on the head. “Good job. You really proved yourself today.”

“I'm still bitter about the basketball game.” she admitted, crossing her arms.

Minji laughed.

  
  



End file.
